toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon party
Toon Parties are special events hosted by Toons, where other Toons can gather up and meet new friends, and play games for jellybeans. They were announced on February 5, 2009 and released on March 26, 2009. History Since the release of the new parties, changes have been made and more activities are added in. March 2010: *Players entered in a contest and drew party items, then sent the pictures to Toontown. The winning pictures would be created as new party items. Anvils, Jellybean Banners, and Gag Domes were the three winner items and were thus implemented into the game. June 2010: *After the massive Cog Invasions, toons came up with a new idea for a party activity - Cog-O-War. The Toons would throw pies at crude Cog cardboard cut-outs and win jellybeans. This also included some bug fixes. Planning a Party There are 12 Party Planners scattered all around the Toontown world, with 2 Party Planners located near a "gate" at each playground. Each gate is a party hat with a clock on it that specifies the time (it gets the time from your computer). The clock can be used to plan parties. It takes 100 jellybeans to plan a party (for a party clock.) The hoster is then able to use more jellybeans to add additional items to their party, like Cannons, Trampolines, Tug-Of-War, Fruit Catch, Dance Floor, and Cog-O-War. They can also add decorations and fireworks! A special decoration is the Flappy Cog, which dances on the floor. Then, they can choose what day and what time their Toon Party will be - the host will be able to send invitations to friends. He/she can make the party private to people that are invited only, or he/she can make it public so that Toons can walk up to the party gate and go to your party. Jellybean Price *Party Cannons : 50 jellybeans each *Trampolines: 50 jellybeans each *Jukebox 20 songs: 50 jellybeans (one only) *Jukebox 40 songs: 100 jellybeans (one only) *Dancefloor 10 moves: 100 jellybeans (one only) *Dancefloor 20 moves: 200 jellybeans (one only) *Decorations: 10 - 25 jellybeans each *Party Clock: 100 jellybeans (required to start a party) *Party Catch: 300 jellybeans (one only) *Tug of War : 200 jellybeans (one only) *Cog-O-War: 300 jellybeans (one only) Note: You can only have one jukebox and one dancefloor (e.g. you can't have a 20 song and a 40 song jukebox at the same time) Trivia *Parties are only 30 minutes from the time the Toon activates it. *The purpose of the Party Clock is to display the time remaining. *Due to the reason that the Party Clock displays the party time left, it cannot be deleted. *There are three different types of parties currently. They are Toon Parties, Victory Parties, and Winter Parties. *Toon Troopers sometimes visit parties and give out jellybeans to the people in the party. *For the Fireworks they use, if they have it at a party, it is also seen by everyone in Toontown on July 4th. *The Party Catch is the same as the catching game. *Two activities are combined into one game, the Tug-of-War part of Tug-of-War and doing it against Cogs, from Cog-O-War. Gallery Banner.jpg|Design a Party Decoration Contest Toon Parties 1.jpg|Party Gate Clock.jpg|Party Clock Cog o war.jpg|Cog-O-War Cog o war outside.jpg|Cog-O-War Preparation Screenshot-Mon-Aug-23-13-47-44-2010-39537.jpg|Party Catch Inflatable-robber baron.jpg Screenshot-Tue-Dec-14-15-08-28-2010-11022.jpg Winter-holiday-661x435.jpg Party Stage.png Streamer Horn.png Party Pinwheel.png Party Gate.png Party Gag Cake.png Party Castle.png Party Cake.png Party Bow.png Noise Makers.png Gift Pile.png Gag Globe.png Bean Banner.png Balloon Anvil.png ﻿ Category:Activities Category:Jellybeans Category:Parties Category:Events Category:Toons